Monitoring devices are used for a variety of purposes, including monitoring behavior, activities, or other observable information. Monitoring devices may be located in a variety of places, including inside financial institutions, private residences, and work sites such as manufacturing facilities, constructions sites, and warehouses. Individuals in these areas can be monitored by another individual (e.g., security guard, etc.) for security or safety reasons but detailed information about activities of the individuals is typically not gathered. At the same time, most people carry some type of mobile handheld electronic device with a wireless internet connection, a variety of sensors including those with motion sensing capabilities and GPS capabilities. Furthermore, most work areas are often monitored with security cameras, motion sensors, or other monitoring devices. A person or organization may wish to acquire more detailed information about an individual or group of individuals to monitor them or to evaluate their performance based on certain criteria. Systems and methods for facilitating such evaluations to improve efficiency or performance of tasks would be desirable.